


Quidditch Field Pleasure

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Harry Potter, the-boy-who-is-fucked [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Cock Slut Harry, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Top Cormac, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cormac desperately wants a place in Gryffindor's Quidditch team. He'd do everything to get that position. Even fucking the team captain.<br/>Set in HBP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quidditch Field Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes.

"Oh, come on! You can't be serious! "

  
Harry rolled his eyes. He was extremely annoyed. Cormac had been pestering him for hours. The black-haired male turned around.

  
"I don't know how often I have to tell you that Ron played better than you. You missed one shot, he didn't. And now he is the Gryffindor keeper. Accept it! "

  
"I won't accept that! We both know that I am the better player. Just repeat the tryouts. I deserve another chance!"

  
Harry huffed frustrated.

  
"I made my decision. And I won't change it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do. "

  
The Quidditch captain turned around and was about to go away, but Cormac grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving. Harry was spun around and looked surprised into Cormac's wild eyes.

  
"There has to be some way to get into the team!"

  
The boy-who-lived opened his mouth to give him a sharp reply. But he was cut off when Cormac pressed his lips against Harry's. His lips were cold and his mouth hard. Harry placed his hands on his chest and pushed him away.

  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

  
Cormac scoffed.

  
"Don't pretend to dislike it. I know you like to get fucked. I saw you. Two years ago with that redhead. Charlie Weasley. "

  
Harry gaped at him.

  
"That doesn’t mean I want to get fucked by you."

  
"Oh please. We both know that I am absolutely gorgeous. "

  
Harry took a closer look at him and had to admit grudgingly that Cormac was extremely attractive: He was tall, very muscular and a handsome face. His hair was blonde and curly and his eyes were green. But while Harry’s green eye had the color of emeralds, Cormac's eyes had the light green color of glass. Cormac smirked when he saw that Harry checked him out.

  
"Well...Yes, I admit you are very good-looking. Still doesn't mean I want you to fuck me. "

  
Cormac's eyes were twinkling mischievously and walked towards the boy-who-lived. The black-haired male backed up, until his back hit a Quidditch pole. The other man came closer until Harry was trapped between his firm chest and the wooden pole. Harry could feel how the warmth of his fellow Gryffindor seeped into his own body.

  
"Stop pretending, I know you want this as much as I do."

  
The older Gryffindor's voice was husky and made Harry shiver. He could hear that Cormac was aroused and Harry was the same. He slowly grew hard in his trousers, but Harry didn't want to give in so easily. So he looked up at Cormac coyly and asked:

  
"And what exactly do I want?"

  
"You want me to fuck you. You want to feel my thick cock buried balls deep in your tight ass. You want me to make you scream my name. And most importantly, you want it here on the Quidditch field where anyone could come down and see you moaning and getting fucked like a common whore. "

  
Harry swallowed. The teenager was completely hard now from Cormac's words. He smirked.

  
"You think you're good enough to make me scream?"

  
Cormac growled at hearing the challenge and pounced on the smaller male. He grabbed Harry's hips with an iron grip and gave him a bruising kiss.

  
Harry gasped shocked and Cormac used the opportunity to slip his tongue into the smaller male's mouth. At first, the black-haired teenager was fighting his fellow Gryffindor, but after a few moments Harry submitted and let his lover dominate him. They stayed like that for a bit and Harry let his lover explore his mouth. Then Cormac broke apart from Harry and growled:

  
"I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you hard. And if you are a good boy, I'll even let you cum."

  
Harry moaned quietly.

  
"Now be a good boy and undress."

  
The black-haired teenager nodded and pulled his shirt off. Then he fumbled with the button of his trousers and pushed them off as well. His underwear soon followed.   
Cormac licked his lips. The boy in front of him looked gorgeous and so fuckable. The older Gryffindor got rid of his robes, showing off his trained torso.

  
Harry gaped at him, which made Cormac smirk smugly. The blonde pressed Harry with his own body against the Quidditch pole again, which aroused Harry tremendously. He loved that he was so tiny compared to his lover: Harry's head barely reached Cormac's nipples and the older man had a much broader body.

  
"Open my trousers and stroke my dick, slut!" Cormac ordered.

  
Eagerly, Harry followed that order and grinned happily when he had his lover's hard, throbbing erection in his hand. Cormac's dick produced a lot of pre-come, which Harry used to stroke his lover smoothly. The jock moaned and fucked shallowly into Harry's fist.

  
After a minute, Cormac got down onto his knees. Harry was very shocked when his lover took his cock into his mouth.

Surprisingly, the blonde was quite good at giving a blow job. Skillfully, Cormac bobbed his head up and down. Harry moaned and threw his head back.

  
That did not ask long, though. After a minute or two, Cormac got up again. He bent down to claim his lover's mouth, before he pushed the tiny Gryffindor to his knees.

  
"Come on. Suck my cock, Harry. "

  
The younger Gryffindor looked at the 9 inches long dick, which leaked large amounts of pre-come. Harry's tongue flicked over the head. With practiced movements, Harry slid his lover's hard dick into his mouth and down his throat. For a short moment, he had to fight his gag reflex as Harry deep throated Cormac's erection.

  
The blonde put his hands into Harry's hair as the boy-who-lived started to move. The older guy moaned loudly and panted:

  
"You're good at sucking. Such a good cocksucker. You love the taste of a cock in your mouth, don't you? "

  
Harry moaned appreciatively and sucked more passionately. He loved that he was able to make the other man fall apart, he loved that he was responsible for his strong and huge lover's weak knees.

  
When Cormac looked down, he saw the most arousing thing of his life: Harry's tiny body kneeling in front of him and sucking his dick. Not only was Harry very good at this kind of oral sex, but Cormac also had a strong size kink. He loved to have lovers that were smaller, tinier and easy to dominate and manhandle. And Harry fulfilled that and had also his natural submissiveness and obedience. The blonde Quidditch keeper let Harry suck him for about ten minutes, before he told him to stop. And even though he missed his lover's dick, Harry was glad to have a short break, since his jaw started to ache.

  
Cormac sat down onto his robes, leaning against the Quidditch pole. The blonde jock stroked his dick lazily and commanded:

  
"Stretch yourself for me. I want to see it all. "

  
Harry's cock twitched. The younger guy felt very aroused and so he turned around, his butt facing Cormac. Then the boy-who-lived moved his hips, so that his ass was sticking out and on full display for his lover. Harry muttered a quick lubrication charm, before he slid one slick finger into himself. He was so used to getting stretched that one finger did nothing to him: It did not hurt, but neither could he get pleasure from just one finger. That would never be enough for the black-haired teenager. Quickly, he added a second finger. A tiny spark of pleasure flared up inside him, but was gone again soon. The most pleasurable thing was Cormac's hot gaze on his naked body, specifically on his bubble butt and the fingers in his hole. The boy-who-lived loved Cormac's desiring, aroused look on him.

  
After a minute, Harry added a third finger. It stung a tiny bit, but it was a pleasant stretch. When Harry moved his fingers and started to fuck himself, he looked for his prostate. He found it and moaned as his hips bucked back onto his fingers. For a few minutes, Harry pleasured himself.

  
Cormac licked his lips as he watched Harry finger himself. The younger Gryffindor had a gorgeous ass, which looked even better with Harry's fingers inside. But Cormac knew Harry would look the best on his dick. So, after he watched Harry stretch himself for a few minutes and stroked his dick, the older Gryffindor said:

  
"Get onto my dick."

  
Harry nodded eagerly and pulled his fingers out of him. Then he quickly lubed Cormac's dick and was about to take it. Cormac stopped him though.

  
"Who allowed you to look at me? Turn around. "

  
The black-haired teenager turned around obediently, so that his back was facing his lover. Then he positioned himself over Cormac's erection and slowly moved down. Both males whined when the head breached Harry's hole. Harry had already a quarter of his lover's hard dick inside him, when Cormac became impatient, grabbed Harry's narrow hips and impaled him with the rest of his throbbing member. The younger one gasped shocked at the pain this sudden movement caused, while Cormac groaned as this tight, twitching heat surrounded his dick.   
The blonde jock gave Harry a bit time to get used to his dick, while he sucked and nibbled at Harry's shoulder blades. After a few minutes, Harry started to rock his hips gently and made Cormac gasp. The younger Gryffindor then got a soft slap on his hips and the command:

  
"Ride me faster, slut."

  
Harry complied and in no time he was bouncing on Cormac's cock. The black-haired teenager threw his head back and moaned, because he hit his prostate with his lover's erection every time Harry went down on him. The dick went deep inside Harry and penetrate him thoroughly and pleasuring.   
Cormac nearly went mad from all the lust and pleasure he felt. Harry's hole was the tightest he's ever been inside of. The velvety, slick walls of Harry's body were dragging against his cock with every move, sending waves of pleasure through the older Gryffindor. When the jock looked down and saw how his big, throbbing and slick cock disappeared between Harry's firm ass cheeks, getting swallowed by that greedy hole over and over again, he snapped:  
The blonde grabbed Harry's lithe and small hips firmly and started to move Harry up and down on his dick like a rag doll.

  
"Fuck, you are so bloody tight around my cock. So good at taking it. You are the perfect fuck hole. Born to take my big dick. "

  
Out of Cormac's mouth spilled more naughty things, which aroused Harry tremendously. He also loved that Cormac manhandled him and moved him up and down on his cock. Harry loved to be dominated like that.   
While Cormac used his body like a sex toy, Harry worked with his ass muscles and flexed and tightened them around his lover's dick periodically, intensifying the pleasure for both of them.

  
After about fifteen minutes, Cormac was close. He stopped dragging Harry over his dick and said:

  
"Go on slut. Move. Make me cum."

  
Harry, who was very close to cum as well, rode Cormac furiously, chasing his orgasm. The blonde was the first to finish: He started to fuck up into Harry and let out a guttural moan. When he filled Harry with his seed, Cormac yelled:

  
"FUCK, YEAH!"

  
The jock let Harry ride him as long as he spurted cum into him. But when his orgasm ended, Cormac pushed Harry off his oversensitive dick and panted:

  
"Lean against the Quidditch pole, ass out."

  
As usual, Harry obeyed and pressed his chest against the wooden pole and his butt out towards Cormac. The first drops of cum were already dribbling out, when Cormac thrust three fingers inside Harry's loose hole.

  
"Touch yourself!" Cormac growled.

  
The blonde pressed his fingers against his lover's sweet spot. Harry moaned and whimpered as he jerked himself off wildly. The jock slipped a fourth finger inside Harry and stopped moving them. Harry whined desperately and tried to move his hips, but was held back.

  
"Do I get my rightful place in the team now?"

  
"Ron..."

  
Cormac interrupted Harry's pathetic whimper and pressed the four fingers against the younger one's prostate. This made Harry cry out in pleasure.

  
"Give me a place in the team or I won't let you cum."

  
Harry did not say anything, so Cormac started to pull out his finger. Panicked, the black-haired Quidditch captain clenched his ass around them.

  
"Another try out! You... you can get another try. That's all I can do. Please..."

  
Harry was desperately begging to come. The blonde jock smirked.

  
"Good boy. "

  
He thrust his finger back in and assaulted Harry's prostate until the smaller male came with a strangled cry, coming all over the wooden pole he was leaning against.

  
While Harry sunk down to his knees, Cormac got dressed. The older Gryffindor grinned arrogantly and said:

  
"You are a good fuck."

  
Then he strode towards the castle and Harry looked after him, completely satisfied. He sat there until he could hear the Ravenclaw Quidditch team come closer. Harry jumped up, got dressed very quickly and limped towards the castle, grinning stupidly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


End file.
